millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Akai Sekai ga Kieru Koro
is a group song originally performed by Yabuki Kana, Satake Minako, Shinomiya Karen, Makabe Mizuki, and Kitakami Reika. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Makka ni koboreta yuuyake miokutte shimau toki Kyuu ni setsunakutte aa kurushiku naru desho Zawameki te o futte furari hitoribocchi utsumuku Seifuku no kimi mo...kitto onaji ne Nobiru sono kage no ushiro ni ite ageru no Furimukanai de Demo wakaru desho? (Kanjiteru desho?) Saa kaerimashou Wasurerareta uta mitai ni kimi o hitori ni sasenai yo Sabishii to naite hoshii no koko ni iru yo. Oumagatoki itsunomanika yoru no naka ni kieru jikan Mata ashita aeru you ni ne Nee, soutto...yonde kureru? Kodoku wa iya yo (yamete) yurushicha dame nano Sotto (nobashi) sotto (hiite) kono te o douka Houkago, machiawase shimasho nanatsu me no kyoushitsu de Ii ko no mama de...kitto matteru Anmari osoi to mukae ni itte shimau no Komarasenai de Demo shitteru no (kimi wa itsudemo) Yasashii hito yo ne? Mado kara sasu akairo wa mou tokkuni tokete shimatta yo Kakurenbo...shiteita kashira? Oni wa watashi? Kage ga tsutsumu machi no naka de sono senaka mitsukeraretara Aa kyou wa toiki mo todoku Nee, soutto...sasayakimasho "Miitsuketa" Tokei no oto kachirikachiri Mou sukoshi asobimashou yo Donkan ne hayaku kizuite koko ni iru no. Wasurerareta uta mitai ni kimi o hitori ni sasenai yo Sabishii to naite hoshii no koko ni iru yo. Yumeyou de yume janakute dakedo kimi dake no watashi yo Mata ashita aeru you ni ne Nee, soutto...yonde kureru? |-| Kanji= 真っ赤にこぼれた夕焼け　見送ってしまうとき 急にせつなくって　あぁ　苦しくなるでしょ ざわめき　手を振ってふらり　一人ぼっち俯向く 刹那の君も…きっと同じね 伸びるその影の後ろにいてあげるの 振り向かないで でも分かるでしょ？ (感じてるでしょ？) さあ帰りましょう 忘れられた歌みたいに　君をひとりにさせないよ さびしいと泣いて欲しいの　ここにいるよ。 逢魔時いつの間にか　夜のなかに消える時間 また明日　逢えるようにね ねえ、そうっと…呼んでくれる？ 孤独はいやよ (やめて) 許しちゃだめなの そっと (伸ばし) そっと (引いて) この手をどうか 放課後、待ち合わせしましょ　七つ目の教室で いい子のままで…きっと待ってる あんまり遅いと迎えにいってしまうの 困らせないで でも知ってるの (君はいつでも) やさしい人よね？ 窓から射す赤色はもう　とっくに溶けてしまったよ かくれんぼ…していたかしら？　オニは私？ 影がつつむ街の中で　その背中見つけられたら ああ今日は　吐息も届く ねえ、そうっと…囁きましょ 「みいつけた」 時計の音　カチリカチリ もう少し遊びましょうよ 鈍感ね　早く気づいて　後ろ(ここ)にいるの。 忘れられた歌みたいに　君をひとりにさせないよ さびしいと泣いて欲しいの　ここにいるよ。 ユメようでユメじゃなくて　だけど君だけの私よ また明日　逢えるようにね ねえ、そうっと…呼んでくれる？ |-| English= When the world is dyed in a red sunset, when the sun is about to disappear It's suddenly painful... Aah, it hurts, doesn't it? Their hands wave and they make a fuss, but one stands alone, downcast You, in the school uniform... We're the same inside, I know I'll be right behind you, in a lengthening shadow Don't look back But you know, right? (You can feel me, right?) Now, let's go home Like a forgotten song, I won't let you be lonely. If you're so lonely you want to cry, I'm right here. Oumagatoki will disappear into night before you know it I wish for us to meet again, so hey, gently... will you call me? I hate being lonely (stop it), but I can't be forgiven Gentle (reaching), gentle (grabbing)... please, let these hands reach you Let's meet after school, in the seventh classroom I'm a good girl, so... I'll wait for you "You're a little late", I greet you But don't take it too hard... But I know (you're always) you're a sweet person, right? The red light piercing through the window is melting into darkness Are we playing hide and go seek now? Am I "it"? In this town wrapped in shadows, if I happen to see your figure... Ah, today, my breath will reach you Hey, gently... I'll whisper to you: "Fooound you~" The clock ticks and tocks, but let's play a bit more! You're such a dummy... Hurry up and realize I'm right behind you. Like a forgotten song, I won't let you be lonely. If you're so lonely you want to cry, I'm right here. It seems like a dream but it isn't; I belong only to you I wish for us to meet again, so hey, gently... will you call me? Translation Notes *In Japanese games of hide-and-seek, the person who's "it" is called the Oni, or demon. CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 03 (sung by: Yabuki Kana, Satake Minako, Shinomiya Karen, Makabe Mizuki, and Kitakami Reika) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Kitakami Reika) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 "BlueMoon Theater" (performed by: Kido Ibuki, Oozeki Eri, Kondo Yui, Abe Rika, and Hirayama Emi) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Yabuki Kana Category:Satake Minako Category:Shinomiya Karen Category:Makabe Mizuki Category:Kitakami Reika